


the harold song.

by marvelloustark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Funeral, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelloustark/pseuds/marvelloustark
Summary: After 2 weeks from Tony Stark’s funeral, Steve Rogers decides to the place they both called home.inspiration: the harold song - ke$ha.dedicated to: my clyde.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	the harold song.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Nat. I am sure." 

"You know that I can stay over and keep you-"

"No. I can do it. I want to do this... Alone. Please." Steve begs as he looks into Natasha's eyes. She couldn't believe one bit of his words, but she had no other choice. She gave Steve a warm smile and one last hug before she left him standing in front of his house all alone.

Steve takes a few deep breathes before he unlocked the front door and walked into the place he once called home. He could manage to lie to his friends, but he couldn't lie to himself. Nothing about this place felt like home since the day _**he**_ left.

He leaves his keys onto the shoe cabinet and turns on the lights. The house looks exactly the same as they left it after the funeral. ‘A mess’ was one word to describe it. Everyone left in a hurry, even Steve. He couldn’t bare to stay one more minute in this house.

Steve stands still in the doorway, feeling like his feet were glued to the ground. When Steve walks home, he’d usually find his tiny brunet husband sleeping on his desk with some machine layout displaying in front of him. Now, his desk is empty. The mesmerising blue lights from the projectors are gone. It’s like he took everything with him.

“You... You can do this, Rogers. Deep breaths. One leg in front of the other. Come on.” Steve thinks to himself as he manages to slowly head towards the couch. As he approaches the couch even more, he feels a sharp sudden pain in his foot due to stepping onto something. 

He winches in pain and looks down, seeing one of Tony’s screwdrivers on the floor.

_ “Tony! I told you a hundred times to collect your gear after work! Those screwdrivers are killing me.” _

_ “Sorry, babe. I truly dropped this one. Won’t happen again.” Tony smiled softly and pressed a quick but soft kiss to Steve’s cheek, who couldn’t help but smile sweetly at his husband. _

The memory brings tears to Steve’s eyes as he bends down to pick up the screwdriver, placing it on Tony’s desk, where he finds a picture frame hiding between the endless amount of papers and gear. He picks up the photo and takes it in for a second.

It was a photo of their wedding day. Him and Tony standing in the middle, with Tony cuddled up in Steve’s arms, and their closest friends surrounding them on both sides; Natasha, Bucky, Rhodey, Sam, Thor, Bruce, everyone they loved. Steve giggled at Peter who was holding onto Tony’s legs because he couldn’t fit in the picture. 

Steve felt a piece of paper on the back of the frame. He takes the note off the back and reads it. “Do it for them.” It was written in Tony’s handwriting. Steve takes a deep breath and walks to the fireplace, placing the photo on top of it among the others. His head is overwhelmed with memories, and he begins to realise that going back to his house wasn’t the best idea.

But where else would he go? After all, it was his home. He had to go back eventually.

Steve heads to their bedroom, officially feeling worn out and thinking it’s best if he calls it an early night. He turns on the lights and looks around. Their bedroom wasn’t different than the living room, it was also a mess. Clothes thrown everywhere. The bed sheets are dangling off of it and on the floor. 

Steve sighs and heads to the bathroom. Maybe he’d find any clean clothes in the dryer. He turns on the lights and walks in, immediately stumping his toes in the laundry basket which was sort of misplaced.

“Ow, fuck!” Steve curses as the basket falls over his feet. All the dirty clothes are now on the bathroom floor, but one particular t-shirt catches Steve’s eyes; Tony’s favourite AC/DC t-shirt.

_ “Babe, where is my t-shirt?” _

_ “What t-shirt?”  _

_ “What else would it be?” _

_ “Honey, please don’t wear your AC/DC t-shirt. This is a formal event.” _

_“It is a formal event at a company which I am the CEO of. I can wear_ _whatever the fuck I want, babe.”_

_ Steve sighed and looked at his smirking cheeky husband, shaking his head in disappointment. _

_ “Come on, babe, where is it?” Tony tried to put on his best puppy face for Steve, knowing he wouldn’t resist. Steve’s face broke into a soft smile and rolled his eyes. “In the dryer, Tony, but at least wear a jacket! It’s freezing outside.” _

_ “You are the best husband, Stevie.” _

_ “I know, I know.” _

Steve could hear Tony’s voice clearly in his head. He kneels down to the floor and picks up the t-shirt, bringing it closer to smell its scent. Tony’s perfume still lingers in this piece of fabric. Steve crawls to the nearest wall and presses his back to it, holding the t-shirt very dearly in his arms. That’s when he breaks down. 

The tears that he’s been holding in since the funeral. The desperate cries he couldn’t let out when he saw Tony’s lifeless body on the battlefield. The heart-wrenching begging of Tony to not leave him. Every single emotion he tried to bury came crashing into him like tsunami waves. 

At some moment, Steve’s crying became too much that he couldn’t breathe. His heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces, so much that he felt like he was dying. And maybe he wishes so. 

Steve hears the front door opening and closing, but makes no effort to get up and see who is it. “Okay, Steve, I know you said you wanted to do this alone, and I respect that. But I couldn’t just leave, I know I needed to stay the night with you and that’s what I’m going to do. Where are you, anyway?” He hears Natasha’s ramble as she makes her way from downstairs to the bedroom. 

“Steve? Are you here?” Natasha’s footsteps are getting closer to the bathroom now. “Steve— Oh my god.” Natasha stands still in front of the bathroom door, looking at a miserable and messy-looking with teary red eyes and holding Tony’s t-shirt Steve sitting on the bathroom floor.

They exchange looks for a moment before Steve starts crying once again, desperate trying to get out the words through his tears. 

_ “Why did he have to leave me, Nat?” _

Natasha couldn’t respond. Instead, she slowly made her way towards Steve and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around her heartbroken best friend. Steve didn’t protest nor push her away. He placed his head over Nat’s lap and kept crying and sobbing silently. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the night, until Steve finally fell asleep.


End file.
